


Hide

by TinderWulf



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Kink-Meme.</p><p>Councilor Sparatus getting his first blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, please ignore typos. Characters belong to Bioware.

It started out a normal day; waking up tired, eating a tasteless breakfast, then off try and make a pile of work disappear. Normal until Commander Shepard showed up in his office, unannounced, asking for a place to hide out for an hour or two. She looked exhausted, so Councilor Sparatus agreed. 

"Would you like some lunch, Commander? I was about to send my order off."

"If there's a place nearby that makes an honest-to-goodness _real_ cheeseburger, then hell yes." 

It took ten minutes to find a place, even with a VI assisting. When he used his credentials to make it priority, the employee messaging him at the other end of the line recommended fries and a chocolate shake to go with it. The turian accepted and completed the order before sending his own off to the turian restaurant a few minutes away. They sat in companionable silence, Shepard relaxing in the chair in front of the councilor's desk, Sparatus back to the stack of datapads in his inbox.

"Shepard, have you noticed a human girl and a turian C-Sec officer down in holding bay E-24?"

"Yeah. Kids parents haven't showed. Officer checks in on her." 

Sparatus hands her a datapad, "He is asking for permanent guardianship or guardianship until her parent's are found. I would like to know if you thought it a good idea." 

"Right now, Councilor,.." 

He waves a hand, "Sparatus, please." 

She nods, continuing, "that turian is the only one making sure that kid is safe. I think, so long as he is given education material on what to expect with a young teenage, human female, and she understand the situation, that it is a good idea. He should know humans aren't considered adults until 18 years of age and that joining the Alliance is voluntary. They should also be tested for allergies. Would hate for one of them to die because they ingested the wrong food."

Sparatus quickly wrote the instructions down and sent it to his assistant to take care of. This completed paperwork leaving him feeling lighter than most. It was another twenty minutes before a guard brought in both meals. Shepard and Sparatus following the smell of food down to the couch and table. They quickly found comfortable seats and began to eat.

Shepard moaned, "I have never tasted anything so good in my life. I should beg you to marry me so I can be pampered like this all the time." 

Sparatus laughed, "Well, wouldn't your human councilor like that." 

Shepard looked up with a mouth full of food and a mischievous look in her eye. Sparatus continued dramatically while she chewed. 

"His face would turn into that painful reddish color before he rose a fist in the air and yelled- 'THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!' - What the spirits is he doing anyway? Punching the air?" 

He looked back to Shepard seeing her struggle to swallow the food in her mouth while laughing. 

"Oh man, Sparatus. That was perfect. I wish I had taken a vid so I could watch it every time I want to punch the man." 

_Spirits, she looked so beautiful with her eyes shining and a smile lighting her face._

After they finished their meal Shepard reclined on the couch while Sparatus returned to his desk. She was distracting. He kept sneaking glaces at her, the third time noticing she had fallen asleep. His felt honored that she trusted him enough to guard her in her sleep. An important gesture in turian culture. She no doubt needed the rest, so he let her sleep. 

An hour later his secretary notified him over the intercom that Councilor Udina was present and wished to speak with him. Shepard was at the desk asking in a combination of turian and human military hand signals if there was a back door. Negative. A small room to hide? Negative. The only place that offered any hiding....was under his desk. Shepard didn't hesitate. 

The desk was "L" shaped, went all the way to the floor, was solid metal with mini-barriers, a wall on the other side, and a wall directly behind him, also covered in shelves, but leaving enough space between the desk and wall for someone to comfortably enter the workspace. The only open space on the desk itself, was his leg space; the rest was shelves or drawers. A perfectly defensible work space and a perfect hiding place. Sparatus pushed his chair out enough for Shepard to crawl under before telling his secretary to allow Udina entrance. Sparatus resting his feet on each side of Shepard's hips with her sitting 'criss-cross'. The desk was high enough for Shepard to have plenty of room above her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparatus soon forgot Shepard was under there as he conversed with Udina. He remembered she was there when he dropped a datapad and moved his legs to push himself out, but was stopped by her body being in the way. He bent down to pick it up and noticed Shepard barefoot... she was rubbing her foot. He sucked in a breathe at the sight of her naked ankle. _Spirits._ She didn't seem to notice his pause. He sat back up and arranged his feet back into position with Shepard's help. Her hands resting on his ankles. He could tell she was bored when she started tapping her fingers on his ankle. It was distracting, but he didn't discourage it. 

As he continued to go over reports with Udina, she lifted up the Sparatus' pants leg, causing him to stutter a bit while he was reporting his C-Sec numbers. He completely missed what Udina said when he felt her fingers trace his muscles starting from his ankle and stopping under his knee then moving to his spur. He quickly recovered when Udina had paused too long, giving him an expectant look. 

"Sorry, my mind drifted off for a second, please continue." 

They continued for a few minutes before he smelled her arousal. If his blood wasn't heated before, it was now. He lowered his head, a low growl left his throat before he could stop it. He heard Shepard gasp, her grasp on his calf tightening before they slowly moved higher. He still didn't discourage it. He knows he should stop it now, but he can't. He doesn't _want_ to. She has to be able to see the indention of his erection through his pants as it began it peek from it's sheath. 

"Are you okay, Councilor Sparatus?" 

Sparatus quickly snapped his eyes up. "Yes. I apologize. Must be something I ate earlier." Udina nodded in understanding, then continued.

He felt Shepard looking for the hidden zipper in the front seam if his pants. He, without drawing attention, lowered one hand under the desk and guided her hand to it. She bit hit finger, causing him to shudder, before he returned it to the top of the desk desperately trying to follow what Udina was saying. He rested his mouth against his hands, elbows on the desk- A perfect picture of an avid listener. Except he wasn't hearing anything Udina said. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. 

Then he felt Shepard leaving teasing bites on his inner thigh, through the material, while her left hand _slowly_ lowered his zipper. His erection straining in his pants now. He never let anyone get near his pelvic plates with their mouth. He wasn't adventurous, at least he hadn't ever though of himself that way...until now. Now it was all he could think about...her mouth on him.

-

He realizes Udina has stopped talking again, this time looking at him with an odd look. 

"I am sorry Councilor, I am not feeling well." 

Udina once again nodded in understanding. He has dark circles under his eyes that humans related to lack of sleep. No one is resting well right now. 

Shepard bites his inner thigh harder, as if knowing his thoughts were turning away from her. He angles his hips forward, leaning back slightly but still keeping his elbows on his desk. If anyone walked in, they would see two powerful figures working hard. They would never know that the turian councilor just used the lower half of his body to beg the first human spectre to take him in her mouth. He could feel her breath as she separated the clothing, freeing his erection. Sparatus's breathing comes faster. Then all goes white behind his closed eyes when she takes him in her mouth, all the way the the base of his shaft, before pulling back while sucking, her tongue swirling over the bumps. 

Sparatus is breathing hard and Udina becomes concerned. "Councilor, would you like me to call for help?"

"What, no! I just...could we finish this later, sir, after I have had a break?" 

_Get the hell out of my office. Spirits I am going to cause a political incident if he does not leave NOW!_

"Of course, just come to my office." 

Sparatus watches him gather his datapads as Shepard works faster, her arms wrapping under his spread legs, hands curling over his hips, anchoring him. He is close. He should feel embarrassed by how close he is, but he doesn't care. 

As the door shuts and the automatic lock activates, he leans back to watch Shepard work her mouth over him eagerly. Devour him really. She sucks him like she has been starving for it, the scent of her arousal making him growl. He grasps her hair with his talons, thrusting his hips a little. The vibration from her moan was all he needed to go over the edge. He thrusts once more before spilling himself inside her mouth and she swallows his seed quickly. He slumps in his chair while she gently runs her tongue over him, lapping up any seed left behind. 

Fear clenches his gut but she puts it to rest before he can get a word out. 

"Not allergic.", she whispers as she crawls into his lap, kissing his lip plates, tongue asking for entrance. 

He never found it attractive in vids when the females did this, but living it was completely different. He was quickly becoming aroused again. 

He looked at his mostly cleared desk, "There is something else I've always wanted to do, Shepard..."


End file.
